James Lake Sr.
James Lake, Sr. is an unseen character mentioned many times throughout Trollhunters. He is the ex-husband of Barbara Lake and the father of Jim Lake Jr. History Backstory As described by (presumably) his portraits, James was most likely a military hero in the past. Prior to disappearing, James and Barbara appeared to have had a romantic relationship and raised their son, Jim, together. He would often make shrimp cakes for his wife and hug his son, tickling him with his beard. On Jim's 5th birthday, James gave his son a bike kit as a gift. However, he then took off without a word, which hurt both Barbara and Jim deeply. According to Toby (the last time he heard), James left his family because he was having an affair with another girl and became a ski-bum in Vermont. Physical Appearance In the portraits, James bares a striking resemblance to his son, Jim, only he wears bifocal glasses and a military uniform. Personality It was implied that before his disappearance, James was a loving and devoting husband/father who cared about his wife and had a strong bond with his only son. However, after his disappearance, he is viewed by his family as a world-class jerk. Even Toby described James as a "dead beat" who walked out on his family (and on his son's own birthday leaving only a bike kit) just to be with another girl. Relationships Jim Lake Jr. As implied by Jim himself, he had a strong bond with his father when he was young. However, he was seemingly hurt and betrayed when his father left him and his mother to look after themselves, even on his own birthday. Jim even hates most his birthdays because they always remind him about his father's disappearance. In "Blinky's Day Out", Jim openly claims to Blinky that he doesn't care about his father. Barbara Lake James and Barbara had a romantic, stable relationship as they took care of their son together for five years. When James disappeared, however, Jim recalled how much Barbara was deeply hurt. When Jim was old enough to ask his mom about his dad, Barbara says that they would just have to look after themselves and each other, without James Sr. Barbara seems to hold a grudge against her ex-husband for leaving her to raise their son alone. But based on his picture still being on the wall, she presumably still misses him in an extent. Episode appearances Trivia *In the books, Jim's father was overprotective and did not leave. It was the mom who left them. He also was the one who found the amulet. **Jim's father was also a victim of losing his brother to a troll. *Apparently, Jim's father is some sort of military hero, whereas, in the books, Jim looked down upon him. *According to Guillermo del Toro in one of his (Spanish) Tweets, more will be learned about James Lake Sr. in ''Wizards''. **However, it's unknown if this means he'll make an official debut (either as a prominent, minor, or posthumous character), and/or if we'll learn about any real motives of why he left Barbara and Jim in the first place. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Trollhunters Characters Category:Unknown Category:Unseen Characters